vsbattlesfandomcom-20200223-history
Zen'ō
] Summary Zen'ō (全王, literally King of Kings) is the king of all of the twelve universes in the Dragon Ball multiverse. Although child-like in appearance and personality, his power is feared by even the Angels and the Gods of Destruction, having destroyed six of the original eighteen universes in a fit of anger. Powers and Stats Tier: 2-C Name: Zen'ō Origin: Dragon Ball Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: God, King of the Twelve Universes Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Longevity, Enhanced Senses, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Type 1), Afterimage Creation, Chi Manipulation (Can be used defensively and offensively, to strengthen his skin or to fire ki blasts, which can home in on targets, and form defensive barriers), Ki/Energy Sensing, Spatial Manipulation (His hands materialized in the universe to flick planets against each other), Non-Physical Interaction (Capable of harming souls, intangible and non-corporeal beings), Existence Erasure (Can erase people, objects and entire universes by raising his hand), Creation (Created a button out of nowhere), Possibly Sound Manipulation and Portal Creation (Any character equal to or stronger than Buu Saga top tiers can perform the Vice Shout with sheer power), Resistance to Extreme Cold, Cosmic Radiations, Extrasensory Perception (Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a "God") Attack Potency: Low Multiverse level (Whis stated that Zen'ō could easily erase the entire multiverse if he so wishedDragon Ball Super Episode 47, as did BeerusDragon Ball Super Episode 41, and Future Zen'ō effortlessly erased everything, including all 12 universes and the incorporeal Zamasu) Speed: ' Massively FTL+' (Could easily keep up with the battle between Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken x 10 Goku and Hit. Future Zen'ō's blast encompassed the entire multiverse in seconds) Lifting Strength: Unknown physically. At least Class Y with spatial manipulation (Effortlessly pushed planets around for a simple game) Striking Strength: Unknown Durability: Low Multiverse level Stamina: Unknown Range: Standard melee range. Low Multiversal via Erase. Standard Equipment: None Intelligence: Average Weaknesses: Childish and innocent. Lacks combat experience. Notable Attacks/Techniques: * Erase: The ability to destroy anything via twin charged blue balls of energy. Note: We consider the universes in Dragon Ball alternate timespaces relative each other, hence why Zen'ō is rated as 2-C, despite the events in the Goku Black Saga showing parallel timelines encompassing the whole of the multiverse. The reason for this is that Universe 7 by itself has already been shown to contain parallel space-time continuums within its globe, such as the Room of Spirit and Time, which is still affected by time travel; which proves that the new timelines can encompass other space-times as well, and thus the events in the Future Trunks Saga don't prove anything in the way of the universes being physically connected. Others Notable Victories: God (Dr. Slump) God's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Hades (Bakugan) Hades's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Dragonoid (Bakugan) Dragonoid's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Solaris (Sonic the Hedgehog (The Universe) Solaris' Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Okuyasu Nijimura (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) Okuyasu's Profile (Speed was equalized) Notable Losses: GOLB (Adventure Time) GOLB's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) Lord Vortech (Lego Dimensions) Lord Vortech's Profile (Note: Speed was equalized) The Player (Minecraft) The Player's Profile (Speed was equalized and both were 2-C) Inconclusive Matches: MegaMan.EXE (Mega Man) MegaMan.EXE's Profile (MegaMan.EXE was bloodlusted and both were at 2-C) References Category:Characters Category:Dragon Ball Category:Male Characters Category:Aliens Category:Anime Characters Category:Kings Category:Toei Animation Category:Gods Category:Energy Users Category:Chi Users Category:Flight Users Category:Afterimage Users Category:Space Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Portal Users Category:Manga Characters Category:Summons Category:Creation Users Category:Aura Users Category:Homing Attack Users Category:Forcefield Users Category:Extrasensory Perception Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Sound Users Category:Non-Physical Interaction Users Category:Tier 2